Take me back to The Labyrinth
by OwlAndCat
Summary: Sarah's fed up of being teased at school because she told her closest friends about her adventures in the Labyrinth. Life at home is getting worse. One day, after having enough, Sarah summons Jareth unwillingly and ends up back in Goblin City.
1. We meet again

Take me back  
To  
The Labyrinth. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth (even though I wish I did). I don't own any of the characters, or anything to do with them, including the songs. Any songs you don't recognise are probably mine. apart from my own songs used, I only own the plot. Oh, and Sarah's tormentors in the first chapter.

Chp 1: We Meet again.

_I looked into his mismatched eyes. He looked so hurt.  
_"_I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave". He said, holding the crystal ball. I looked down.  
_"_For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great…." I whispered, trying to remember the line. Then it dawned on me. I looked back up at Jareth.  
_"_You have no power over me" I said. Jareth looked defeated. He threw the ball up into the air. It fell, and as soon as I touched it, it burst, like a bubble.  
_"_Sarah…" _

I sat bolt upright in my bed, breathing heavily. I ran a hand through my dark hair.  
I kept on having dreams of that night in the Escher. I kept on seeing _Him_.  
"Jareth…" I whispered. I growled at myself. I _hated_ that man. He'd put me through Hell. I'd almost lost my baby brother to him. Yet, strangely, I _regretted_ saying those 6 words. When that crystal ball touched my hand, I still wanted him. I still do want him.  
"Sarah!" I heard my step-monster, Irene, call. I groaned.  
"What?" I called back.  
"If you don't get out of bed now, you'll be late for school!" Irene called back. I growled, then dragged my butt out of bed and got ready for school.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, freak. Seen any of your goblin friends lately?" Came the snide comments of one of the many people who teased me at school. I ignored him  
"Hey, Sarah! Where's your Goblin King? He probably realised what a freak you are!"  
People laughed.  
"He probably saw how ugly she is and only took Toby because he felt sorry for him" More laughter.  
I growled, then ran into the girls bathroom. Tears stung my eyes. I looked down, leaning on the basin.  
"_How you turn my world, you precious thing…" . _I gasped and looked up into the mirror.  
"Jareth?" I asked, hope filling my chest.  
"Jareth, please… Take me away. Save me…" I whispered, more tears falling down my cheeks.  
"_Sarah…."  
_I looked into the mirror again, and stumbled backwards into a body.  
I whirled around.  
"Jareth!" I cried, fear replacing sadness.  
"Hello, Sarah. Miss me, did you?" He asked, smiling. Anger soon replaced fear altogether, and I slapped him, hard. His face whipped to the side. He looked back at me, and I slapped at him again, but he grabbed me by the wrist, so I slapped at him with my other hand. That too he grabbed by the wrist. He whirled me around and shoved me up against a wall.  
"Now now, Sarah" He said, clearly mocking me.  
"That was for _everything_ you put me through! That was for stealing my baby brother and for putting me through _Hell_ to get him back! " I hissed. Jareth sneered.  
"I can't believe I have to remind you that you _asked_ me to take the child! All I did was make your wish come true! Never heard of the saying "Be careful what you wish for"? Now, tell me why you wished me here" Jareth said, letting go of my wrists and walking away from me a couple of steps before turning around to me.  
"I don't know what you're talking about" I growled. Jareth smiled. He conjured a crystal ball and showed it to me.I saw myself just a few minutes ago, crying over the basin and saying "Jareth, please… Take me away. Save me…".  
I felt a sob wrack through me, then cursed myself for it.  
"Probably because I'm sick of not fitting in to this place. Ever since I left the Underground, things just haven't been right. I confided in my closest friends and told them about the Labyrinth and everyone in it, including you. Of course, they let slip to just about everyone in school. Now I'm being mocked. My Dad and Irene are favouring Toby over me. Nobody cares about poor little over-imaginative Sarah Williams anymore" I said, spitting out the last sentence bitterly.  
"I do" Jareth said, and I looked back up at him.  
"You do?" I asked bitterly. Jareth nodded.  
"Yes" He said. I looked down.  
"Are you truly unhappy here?" He asked. Tears fell down my cheeks again.  
"Yes" I said. Jareth gently took my chin in his leather gloved hand and lifted my face to meet his.  
"Do you want to come back to The Underground with me?" He asked. Another sob wracked my body.  
"M-More than anything" I said. Jareth enfolded me in his arms, holding me close.  
"Then close your eyes, Sarah" He whispered. I did.  
The sound of the school and the smell of the toilets disappeared. It was replaced with a warm breeze and the echoing sound of movements within the walls of a castle.

"My Lady!" Came an all too familiar voice. My eyes flew open.  
"Sir Didymus!" I cried, breaking away from Jareth and running over to my friend. I scooped him up into my arms and whirled him around.  
"Oh, my Lady! Please put me down!" Sir Didymus cried. I stopped spinning and put him down.  
"Sorry, Didymus" I said, grinning sheepishly as the poor fox tried to stay on his feet.  
"It's perfectly alright, my Lady" He said, smiling up at me."Sawah?" Came a deep voice. I turned."Ludo!" I cried, running into the arms of the furry giant that was my friend, Ludo.  
"Sawah back!" Ludo said. I smiled.  
"Yes, Sarah back. Oh, how I missed you, Ludo!" I said. I pulled away from him.  
"You too, Didymus!" I said. I looked around, realising that someone was missing.  
"Didymus, where's Hoggle?" I asked, looking at the fox goblin. He sighed and swept his hat from his head. My eyes widened.  
"No. Please, no!" I cried, whirling around to look at Jareth, who had his head bowed. I looked back at Didymus.  
"How.. When…" I said, looking lost. I fell to my knees, tears welling in my eyes once again.  
"He was in his oubliette, and there was an under-earth rumble. The oubliette- the oubliette was unstable and…." Sir Didymus said, trailing off, unable to continue. He didn't have to.  
"Hoggle…." I whispered, sobs threatening to wrack my body again. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked. It was Jareth. I fell back on my bottom, crying now. Jareth slipped a hand under my knees, his arm following. His other arm wrapped around my back. He lifted me up in a bridal carry. My arms wrapped around his neck and I held on to him. He carried me up the stairs. We walked along a hallway, passed what I recognised the entrance to the Escher. We continued along the hallway and turned right into another hallway that was lined with doors. Jareth stopped at the very end of the hall. He gently kicked open a set of double doors.

"These are my chambers" He said. The doors opened and my eyes widened. His room…. His room was magnificent. Everything was white. On the wall across from the balcony sat an elegant four poster bed. The drapes were white and hung around the bed. The balcony doors were open. The curtains were also white. A soft breeze blew into the room, moving the drapes and curtains. The Goblin city lay below, glittering in the setting sun. There was a white wardrobe on the other wall. Beside it, a vanity desk and mirror.

Jareth carried me over to the bed. The sheets were white also. He laid me on the bed. He pulled my shoes off, then pulled the covers out from under me. He placed them over me. He tucked me in, then leaned down and kissed me on the forehead.

"Sleep, Sarah. I'll come and wake you up when it's time for dinner to be served" He said. He smiled down at me, then turned and walked out of the room, closing the doors behind him. I snuggled down in the covers. My forehead tingled in the place Jareth had kissed me.

I smiled softly, then closed my eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I was dreaming again, dreaming of the night in the crystal ball where Jareth had trapped me. The look in his eyes when we were dancing together. Him singing to me…

"_I'll paint you mornings of gold,  
I'll spin you valentine evenings.  
Though we're strangers till now.  
Were choosing the path between the stars,  
I'll leave my love between the stars"  
_I'd sung that song so often after I'd returned to The Aboveground."Sarah, wake up" Came a deep, masculine voice.  
My eyes fluttered open. Jareths' face hovered above mine. He smiled when he saw my eyes open.

"It's time for us to eat, Sarah. There are dresses in the wardrobe. Pick one and wear it for dinner" He said. He stood, then left the room once more, closing the doors behind him. I slid out of the bed and padded across the floor to the wardrobe. I opened it. There was an array of dresses. I skimmed through them, before picking one. It was a white strapless dress. Around the waist, there were white ribbons. And from the bust down to the hips, there were tiny diamonds sown onto the dress. I undressed, leaving only my underpants. I slipped the dress on. It fitted perfectly. I found a pair of white sequined flat shoes and slipped them on. I left my hair down and my face make-up less. I opened the doors. There stood Sir Didymus.  
His fox eyes widened.  
"M-My Lady…. You look positively breathtaking" He stuttered.  
"Why, thank you, kind Sir. Am I to assume that you are my escort to the Dining Hall this evening?" I asked. He bowed and I curtseyed.  
"Yes, my Lady. Your assumption would be correct" Didymus said. I giggled.  
"Come this way, my Lady" He said. We walked down the hallway, but instead of going back the way Jareth had brought me, we went down another hallway. The sound of people talking got louder. Two goblins opened the double doors. I gasped. Before me was a large dining hall. Diamond chandeliers lit the hall, and below them was a large dining table. People were sitting at the table, talking amongst themselves.

"Sarah Williams, the first and only runner to beat the Labyrinth" Called one of the goblins. All eyes turned to me, smiling. At the top of the table sat Jareth. He was smiling. Didymus lead me to the table, a seat on Jareths' left. Jareth took my hand and kissed it. I blushed and sat down in the seat. Goblin waiters entered the hall and began serving the starter. I thanked Goddess above for my etiquette lessons that Irene had practically forced me to go to. I knew how to eat at fancy dinners like this. Jareth stood, raising his wine glass.

"Friends, I'd like to say a toast. To the return of the first and only runner to beat the both the Labyrinth and myself. The girl who had the strength, courage and wit to not only challenge me, the Goblin King, but to face the Labyrinth itself and win, to give up her dreams, everything she'd ever wanted, all in the name of saving her brother. To my first and only love, Sarah Williams" Jareth said. I gasped.  
"To Sarah Williams" Everyone repeated, raising their glasses. Jareth sat again and took a hold of my hand and brought it to his lips. He pulled away and let my hand go. He turned to everyone.  
"You may begin" He said. With that, we all began to eat. Jareth kept stealing glances at me, and I couldn't help but feel a blush creep up my cheeks. He leaned over to me.  
"Be careful, Sarah. Your feelings are showing" He said. I smiled behind my napkin, hiding my huge grin. I managed to calm myself so I could begin to eat again.  
After the starter was done, the main course was served, then the desert. Jareth looked at me with a cheeky grin, then stood.  
"Dance, magic" He said. I smiled, as music began to play. Goblins appeared.

"You remind me of the babe"  
"What babe?"  
"The babe with the power"  
"What power?"  
"The power of voodoo"  
"Who do?"  
"You do"  
"Do what?"  
"Remind me of the babe"

"I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry, what could I do?  
My baby's love had gone and left my baby blue, nobody knew!"  
"What kind of magic spell to use?"  
"Slime and snails"  
"Or puppy dogs tails"  
"Thunder or lightning"  
"Then baby said…" Jareth sang, looking at me.

"Dance magic, dance ( dance magic, dance).  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance),  
Put that baby spell on me.  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby, make him free" Both Jareth and the goblins sang.  
"I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try.  
What could I do?  
My baby's fun had gone and left my baby blue, nobody knew!" Jareth looked at me, and his gaze seemed to go right through me.  
He then walked over to me and took a hold of my hand. He pulled me out of my seat gently and began to twirl me in time to the music. I giggled, dancing with him.  
"What kind of magic spell to use?"  
"Slime and snails"  
"Or puppy dogs tails"  
"Thunder or lightning"  
"Then baby said…"  
"Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Put that baby spell on me  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby, make him free.  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Put that baby spell on me (ooh)"

"You remind me of the babe"  
"What babe?"  
"The babe with the power"  
"What power?"  
"The power of voodoo"  
"Who do?"  
"You do"  
"Do what?"  
"Remind me of the babe"

"Dance magic, dance, ooh ooh ooh Dance magic, dance magic, ooh ooh ooh. Dance magic" The goblins sang while Jareth danced with me.

"What kind of magic spell to use?"  
"Slime and snails"  
"Or puppy dog tails"  
"Thunder or lightning"  
"Something frightening" Jareth and the other goblins sang.

"Dance magic, dance,  
Dance magic, dance.  
Put that baby spell on me"

"Jump magic, jump,  
jump magic, jump.  
Put that magic jump on me,  
slap that baby, make him free" The goblins sang solo. Then Jareth joined in.

"Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance).  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance).  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby"

"Join in, Sarah" Jareth whispered in my ear. So I did.

"Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic..  
Slap that, slap that baby make him free.  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)" We all sang together, finishing the song. The other guests applauded. Jareth took me in his arms, his arms around my waist. My arms wrapped around his neck. I felt safe and warm as he hugged me.  
"Everything I've done, I've done for you. I love you, Sarah" Jareth whispered in my ear. My eyes widened and I pulled away slightly.  
"Y-You do?" I asked.  
"Yes" He replied. He leaned forwards, his lips touching mine. I heard a resounding gasp across the room. My eyes closed, feeling his body against mine, the warmth, the energy from his powers. We broke the kiss, looking at one another. Jareths' eyes were sparkling. I couldn't tell if they were sparkling with tears or not.  
"You are dismissed" He said to his other guests, still looking at me. I heard the scuffling of chairs and feet as everyone left. Jareth then lifted me into a bridal carry. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on as he carried me out of the dining hall.

"Do you wish to see Hoggles' grave?" He asked. I nodded.  
"Yes. I'd like to say goodbye to him" I said. Jareth nodded. He carried me along the hallway and back down to the throne room, but instead of walking out the main doors, we went through another set of doors into what appeared to be a garden.  
"Hoggle created this garden after you left. In the centre of the garden, we buried Hoggle" Jareth explained. He carried me over to a tombstone in the centre of the garden. Strange, white flowers surrounded his grave. Jareth set me on my feet in front of the grave. I gathered up my dress from the ground and knelt in front of the grave.  
"Hi, Hoggle. It's Sarah. I'm back. Jareth is here with me. Didymus told me what had happened to you. It's awful. I'm so sorry, Hoggle. I wish I could have come back sooner. I really do" I said, looking down. I looked around at the garden, feeling Jareths' eyes watching me. I looked back at Hoggles' grave.

"You've made a beautiful garden, Hoggle. Some of the flowers I've never seen before. Probably because they don't exist in the Aboveground. But it is truly beautiful, Hoggle" I said. The two moons that lit up the Underground were rising. A ray of moonlight hit the garden.  
"Sarah, look at the flowers surrounding the grave" I heard Jareth say. I did. The flowers had once been closed in the daylight. Now, as the moonlight hit them, they opened, emitting a soft glow, much like the moonlight itself. I gasped.  
"Oh, Hoggle. Moonflowers" I whispered. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up.  
"It's time to go, Sarah" Jareth said. I nodded, then looked back at the grave.  
"I need to go, Hoggle. I'll visit often. I promise" I said, before standing up. Jareth took my hand in his, and together, we walked back into the castle and up to the hall of bedrooms. We stopped outside a door that was next to Jareths' one.  
"This will be your room for a while. Until you can trust me" Jareth said. I nodded. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine briefly, then pulled away.  
"Goodnight, Sarah" He said.  
"Night…" I said, trailing off.

I opened the door, then walked into my bedroom. I stopped dead, my eyes wide with shock.  
"Oh… my…. God" I said. It looked _exactly_ like my bedroom had before I'd been in the Underground. I felt tears come to my eyes. Everything that I'd thrown away as part of my "Grow- the- Hell- up- Sarah" phase when I'd returned to the Aboveground, was now here, in this replica of my bedroom. I ran over to my wardrobe and squeaked. My dresses… and my clothes from the Aboveground. My peasant shirts and my horse riding leggings…. I held a hand to my mouth.

I heard a tinkling noise and looked over to the vanity desk. My music box. There was only one new thing, though. There was a balcony. I closed the bedroom door, then walked over to the balcony. I opened the double doors and walked out onto the balcony. It over-looked the Goblin City. It looked beautiful in the moonlight. I smiled, then returned to my bedroom, closing the doors behind me, and got ready for bed….

R&R, please!


	2. Brief Home Visit

Take me back

To

The Labyrinth

Chp 2: Brief home visit

I awoke the next morning to a rather frantic Sir Didymus.  
"My Lady!" He squawked. I sat up in bed.  
"What is it, Didymus?" I groaned, looking at the fox-goblin with bleary eyes.  
"It's your family, my Lady!" Didymus cried. My eyes widened.  
"What about my family, Didymus?" I asked. A goblin arrived at the door.  
"Ms. Williams" He said. I looked at him.  
"Yes?" I asked.  
"The King has requested your presence in the throne room" He said. I sighed.  
"Tell him I'll be there in 5 minutes" I said, getting out of bed.  
"Out, Didymus. You can tell me later" I said, guiding the frantic fox goblin out of my room and slamming the door shut. I turned to my wardrobe and opened it. I picked out a black dress with long deep red sleeves. I then got changed into it. I passed the mirror and stared. Sighing, I picked up a hair brush and pulled a brush through my bed-headed hair. Happy with it, I slipped on a pair of pumps, then opened the door and made my way down to the throne room. Jareth was waiting there for me.  
"You wanted to see me?" I asked, curtseying. Jareth stood and walked over to me.  
"Sarah, your family have realised that you are missing" He said. I blinked.  
"But I've only been gone a day" I said.  
"A day here is about a week in the human world" Jareth said.  
"Wh-what?" I asked, my eyes wide.  
"How do you think we stay so young looking, Sarah?" Jareth asked.  
"I suppose…" I murmured.  
"As I was saying, they've realised that you're missing. They're awfully worried" Jareth continued.  
"What do you expect me to do about it?" I asked, a note of steel in my voice.  
"I think you should go back up there and re-assure them" He said.  
"And say what? "Oh, don't worry about me. I'm staying with the King of the Goblins in a place known as the Underground and I'm surrounded by Goblins and faeries". Jareth, they'll throw me in a Loony bin quicker than I can say goblin!" I cried. Jareth raised an eyebrow.  
"What is a loony bin?" He asked. I sighed.  
"It's a place where insane people go. People who claim to be abducted by aliens and claim that they can see Goblins and faeries and stuff" I said.  
"Oh. Well, that could pose quite a problem, then. Perhaps you should just tell them that you're safe and sound, that you're being looked after" He said. I glowered up at him.  
"Fine, but if they throw me in the loony bin, I'm holding _you_ responsible" I warned. Jareth looked away for a moment. He then looked back at me, and I could almost see the metaphorical light bulb light up above his head. He conjured up a necklace. It was the Goblin monarchy symbol.  
"Wear this. It'll allow you to shape shift into your inner creature" He said.  
"Inner creature?" I asked. Jareth slipped the pendant over my head, allowing it to rest on my chest.  
"Yes, inner creature. Mine is the owl" He said. I mouthed an "oh". He leaned down and caught my lips with his in a gentle kiss. Slowly, almost regretfully, he pulled away.  
"Be safe, Sarah" He whispered.  
"I will. I promise" I replied.  
"Close your eyes, my love" He said. I did. I felt the air change. I opened my eyes. I was standing a few blocks away from my house, in the park where'd I'd spent so long reciting lines from "The Labyrinth". I looked down, I was back in my normal clothing. My peasant shirt, riding trousers and a pair of black leather boots. Over my shirt was my waistcoat.  
"_Transform into your animal, Sarah. That way you won't be recognised before you reach your home"_ Said a familiar voice in my mind. I looked around and saw a barn owl sitting in the tree above me. It bobbed it's head at me and I smiled. I closed my eyes and took a hold of the pendant.  
"_Transform. Let me transform into the animal that resides within my soul" _I thought to myself. Then the pain hit me. I fell to my knees as the pain wracked my body. I groaned as I felt my bones bend and change unnaturally. I felt pin pricks all over my skin, rather like pins and needles. It seemed like forever before the pain finally stopped. I opened my eyes. The world looked strange.  
"_The Hell?" _I thought to myself. I looked down and saw that I had paws. Wait, _paws?  
_"_Yes, Sarah. Paws. You're a cat, my precious thing" _Came Jareths' voice in my mind. I mentally snorted. The Owl and the Cat. How blooming convenient….  
"_Please tell me I won't be naked when I change back" _I said inside my mind, knowing full well that Jareth could hear me.  
"_Don't worry. Changing back will be more fluid than changing into your animal. And no, you won't be naked when you change back" _Jareth said.  
I then made my way out the park and towards my house. I reached the house. Taking a quick look around to make sure nobody was looking, I changed back into my human form. I then ran up the stairs of my porch and opened the door. I entered the house.  
"Dad? Irene?" I called. I heard the crash of plates and cringed. My dad and Irene ran into the hallway.  
"Sarah!" My Dad cried, scooping me into a hug.  
"Hi, Dad" I said as he let me go.  
"Sarah, where have you been?" Irene asked.  
"I've been with a friend, Irene. I just came back to tell you that I'm fine. I'm safe. And that I'm not staying here" I said.  
"Well, where is this friend? Sarah, you're-" My Dad began, but I cut him off.  
"18 years old, Dad, which means I can leave home and school at any time I wish to, and you can't do anything to stop me" I said, looking straight at my Dad.  
"Sawah?" Came a voice. I turned and smiled. It was Toby, holding Lancelot the teddy bear and looking very tired. He was already 2, could you believe it.  
"Hey, Squirt" I said, picking him up.  
"Where has Sawah been? Has Sawah been wiff the Goblin King?" Toby asked.I smiled softly.  
"Yes, Sarah's been with the Goblin King, and pretty soon, he's going to make me his Queen, and then you can come and visit us any time you want" I said. Toby giggled.  
"Come on squirt. Off to bed" I said, taking him up the stairs and into his room. I laid him back in his cot. He began to drift off again.  
"I promise I'll come and get you, squirt. I won't leave you here. You'll come and live with me and the Goblin King in his castle. I promise" I whispered. I leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead, before standing straight and leaving the room. I went back downstairs.

Dad and Irene were waiting for me.  
"Why did you tell Toby that?" Irene asked rather stiffly.  
"Because the kid has to believe in something, Irene" I said, looking straight at her. I saw her eyes narrow. There was no denying that we hated each other.  
"Sarah, I don't think you should be filling Toby's head with nonsense. We don't want him to end up…." My Dad began, but I cut him off.  
"End up like what? End up like me?" I asked bitterly.  
"Yes. Believing in faeries and goblins and dwarfs. Nonsense" Irene said. I felt my temper flaring.  
"_Be careful, precious. Don't say anything you'll regret"_ I heard Jareth warn me. I took a couple of deep breaths.  
"I'm leaving now, and don't expect me to come back" I said. With that, I turned on my heel and left the house. I didn't break down into tears until I reached the park. I leaned against the bridge, trying to calm myself down as the tears cascaded down my cheeks. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and new straight away who it was.  
"Are you okay, Precious?" Came Jareths' gentle voice. I turned to face him and he pulled me into his arms.  
"I gotta get Toby out of there" I whispered.  
"We will, Precious. But now, we have to return home" Jareth said. I nodded, then closed my eyes.

Once again, I felt the air changing around me. When I opened my eyes, I noticed we were in Jareths' chambers. I looked up at Jareth. Without warning, he leaned down and slanted his mouth across mine. His tongue ran across my lips, and I opened them. His tongue slid in and began to explore my mouth. I moaned, and Jareth held me closer to him, kissing me hungrily. After what seemed an age, we slowly broke apart.  
"I've been wanting to do that for a long time" Jareth whispered, his voice hoarse. I smiled up at him.  
"Sarah, do you trust me?" He asked. I knew what he was talking about.  
"Yes" I replied. He smiled.  
He lifted me up into a bridal carry, then carried me over to the bed. He laid me down on it, and I stretched out like a cat.  
Jareth grinned down at me.  
"You keep that up, Miss Kitty, and this old owl won't be able to control himself" He said.  
"Hmm, you may be forgetting that this kitty has claws, too, Mr. Owl" I countered. Jareth smiled and climbed on top of me.  
"Then Miss Kitty may have to retract them so that Mr. Owl can play" He said, his voice hoarse.  
"Bring it on then, Mr. Owl" I challenged playfully. Jareth leaned down and slanted his mouth across mine. I felt his fingers fumble with the buttons of my waistcoat, as my fingers unbuttoned his.  
The tradition of slowly undressing one another was practically non-existent.  
"Jareth" I said once we were undressed. He looked at me.  
"Yes, Precious?" He asked.  
"Please be gentle" I said. Jareth planted butterfly kisses on my lips.  
"Of course, Precious" He whispered. He kissed me again.

I sure as Hell was never going to forget this night, because it was this very night that I would become a woman…

**A/N: *clears throat* Well. Of course I could have gone so much farther with that, but then, it wouldn't be rated a T and I'd have to scare off the younger readers.  
*Jareth appears behind me, looking over my shoulder at the screen*  
OwlAndCat: You do realise that reading over someone's shoulder is _extremly_ rude, right?  
*Jareth grins at the content*  
Jareth: You do realise that you could have gone so much farther with this, right.  
OwlAndCat: *Glares at Jareth* Yes, I do. But I wanted it to be kept to a T rating so that people under the age of 17 could read it. I also left it there so that I coudl leave the rest up to the audiences imaginations.  
Jareth: Very well, story teller. *Dissapears in a poof of smoke and glitter.  
OwlAndCat: Ruddy Faeries..... *Looks at audience* There will be an update soon. Once I've gotten rid of writers block..... *Glares at the Goblin named Writers Block***


	3. Lessons and proposals

Take me back 

To 

The Labyrinth 

Chp 3: Lessons and proposals

I squealed as I was sent flying onto my back on the cold stone floor, my sword clattering beside me.  
"Ow…" I moaned, sitting up. I glared at Jareth, who was quite happily showing off his swordsmanship. I hauled myself to my feet, picking up my sword as I went. I dropped into a stance. Jareth just grinned.  
"Come and have a go, if you think you're hard enough" He said, quoting a line from my favourite book. I glared, and swung my sword at him. He effortlessly blocked my attack, pushing me back. I swung my sword in a wide arc, and this time, Jareth was too slow to stop it. It sliced his poet's shirt.  
Whoops.  
I looked at him, wide-eyed and biting my lower lip. He glowered at me.  
"This is my favourite shirt. I'm going to have to punish you for it later, precious" He said, giving me an evil grin. I felt myself pale considerably. I knew what his idea of punishment was. Not bogging me. Not throwing me in an oubliette or the Escher room. No. His idea of punishment was practically tying me to his bed and not letting me do a damned thing while he did all he wanted to me.  
Bastard.

We fought for the next 10 minutes, and I was finally getting the upper hand. With a cry of rage, I swung my sword, using my entire body strength, at Jareth. I stopped the blade just inches from his neck. He looked surprised. He threw his sword down, as did I.  
"Impressive, precious. You beat me" He said, sounding surprised. He gently grabbed a hold of my wrists and pushed me up against a wall. I tried wriggling out of his grip, but failed miserably. He grinned.  
"I told you, precious. I'm going to have to punish you for ruining my shirt" He said. He leaned down, his lips hovering above mine. I tried leaning up, but he pulled back slightly. I glared. Jareth just smiled, then leaned down again, but his lips never touched mine. I pouted. Jareth chuckled, then put me out of my misery by leaning down and kissing me ever so softly. I moaned as his tongue entered my mouth. His grip on my wrists loosened slightly, so once again, I tried to move my arms so I could wrap them around Jareths' neck, but Jareth forced them back onto the wall. I felt him smile mid-kiss. He then finally released them, but only so he could wrap his arms around my waist and lift me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Our mouths never parted as he carried me out of the practice hall. He finally broke the kiss, but only so that he could see where he was going. I let my head rest in the crook of his neck. He carried me all the way to his bed chamber, gently kicking the door open. I felt one of his hands leave my back and the door closed behind us. Jareth then laid me down on the bed. He straddled me, pinning my arms up by my head.  
"All mine, fair princess…" Jareth whispered. I glared up at him playfully.  
"Do your worst, Goblin King" I said in mock defiance. Jareth grinned evilly down at me and I gulped. He leaned down and kissed me, but I couldn't move. Evil Faerie….

~*~*~*~*~*~

I laid in Jareths' arms nearly 3 hours (AN/: *Cough*) later.  
"Damnit" I heard Jareth curse and he sat up. Covering my upper body with the duvet, I sat up also.  
"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked, gently cupping his chin in my hand and turning his face to meet mine.  
"I almost forgot, there is a ball tonight. 'Tis my mother and fathers' marriage anniversary" Jareth said.  
"How long have they been married?" I asked.  
"900 years" Jareth replied as if that was completely normal. My eyes bulged and a smirk appeared on Jareths' face.  
"What? We are immortal beings, after all. What did you expect, Precious?" He asked.  
"How old does that make you?" I asked, dreading the answer.  
"You sure you want to know?" Jareth asked. I nodded.  
"768. I'd be about, oh, 45 in human years" Jareth said.  
"Wow…." I said, trailing off.  
"You don't mind, do you, precious?" Jareth asked.  
"Nope. I always found older men so much more… attractive and mature than the boys my age. However, if my Dad knew…. Well, he'd have your guts for garters" I said. Jareth smiled.  
"Well, lets not tell him, then" He said. I grinned.  
"But we really must get ready for this ball, precious. I'll have some of my more…. finer subjects attend to you" He said. I moaned.  
"Fine. Just let me find my damned clothes first…" I said, sitting up and shielding my bare upper body with the duvet as I looked around for my clothes. Where the _Hell_ had Jareth thrown them? I stared as Jareth slipped out of the bed.  
'_Nice arse…' _I thought to myself. Jareth turned around and smirked.  
"Glad you think so, Precious" He said. I looked at him, absolutely mortified.  
Crap! I completely forgot that Jareth could read minds….

He threw one of his shirts at me. I then got out of the bed after sliding it over my head. It covered enough of me. Jareth walked over to me, now wearing a pair of breeches. He wrapped me in his arms.  
"I shall see you soon, precious" He said, leaning down and kissing me. He pulled away. I opened the double doors to his room, then slipped out, hoping to the Goddess above that I wouldn't bump into anyone I knew….

I made it to my room, closing the door and leaning against it, sighing happily. I then moved away from the door and slipped off Jareths' shirt. I walked into my En Suite bathroom and ran a bath. Putting plenty of bubbles into it, I slipped into it, allowing the warm water to surround me. I heard a knock on my bedroom door.  
"Who is it?" I called.  
"King Jareth sent us to attend to you" Came a female voice.  
"Come in. I'm in the bathroom" I replied. I heard the door open, then close again. 3 women entered the bathroom, but they weren't goblins. I noticed their ears.  
"You're elves?" I asked, trying not to sound rude. They were beautiful. Long, golden hair, gorgeous blue eyes and skin that was as pale as the moon itself. They had high cheek bones. Their skin also seemed to glitter. They were all dressed in pure white robes.  
"Yes, my Lady" One of them said. I smiled.  
"What are your names?" I asked. They looked shocked at this question.  
"Uhm, I'm Silmarwen. The one on my left is Annwyn and the one on my right is Faelwen. Now, my Lady, we really must prepare you for this evenings' ball" Silmarwen said. I nodded.  
They washed my hair with shampoo that looked as if it was made from mother of pearl.  
"This shampoo is something that we elves use, my Lady. It softens you hair and makes it shine in the light" Faelwen said as she gently massaged the shampoo into my hair.

When that was done, they washed my body. Helping me out of the bath when they were done, they dried both me and my hair. They allowed me to pick out a dress. It was a black dress, but it had off-the-shoulder sleeves that were transparent and flared out at the end. The dress itself was long and covered in tiny diamonds.  
Once my hair was dry, Annwyn styled it similarly to the way it was the night Jareth tried to seduce me in the crystal ball. My make-up was fairly simple. Sparkling white eye-shadow and pale pink lipstick. Faerie dust was lightly dusted on my cheeks like blusher. I stared at my reflection in the mirror.  
I looked- I looked beautiful. I slipped a pair of black sequined flats onto my feet, then stood.  
"Thank you" I said to the three Elfin women. They curtseyed. I then heard a knock on my door. I answered it. It was Jareth. He stared when he saw me, looking me up and down.  
"Sarah…" He said, trailing off. I smiled. He looked gorgeous, as usual. A white poets shirt, black riding breeches, black boots, black waistcoat and a glittering black jacket. On his hands, were, of course, black leather gloves. He bowed and I curtseyed. He took my hand in his and brought it to his lips.  
"My Lady" He whispered against my hand.  
"My Lord" I replied. He released my hand, and held out his hand. I placed my hand on top of his, and we began to walk to the ballroom. I held my head high, as did Jareth, as we walked towards the double doors. Two Goblins opened them and we walked through them. I stopped in my tracks.

"Oh my…" I began, staring. The ballroom…. It was- It was exactly the same as the one that Jareth had trapped me in that night.  
"I hope you don't mind, precious" Jareth whispered in my ear. I shook my head.  
"King Jareth Le Fay, King of Goblin City, and Lady Sarah Williams, Championess of The Labyrinth" An announcer said. We walked towards the upper centre of the room, where a man and a woman sat. The man was the mirror image of Jareth, so I assumed that was his Father. The woman was on the right of him, and she was beautiful. She had fiery red hair, and her green eyes seemed to go straight through me. She too had the high cheekbones that was a common trait amongst members of the Fae. We walked to them. Jareth bowed and I curtseyed.  
"Mother, Father, this is Lady Sarah Williams. She is the first and only to beat my Labyrinth. She hails from The Aboveground and had lived there for 18 years. Lady Sarah, this is my Father and Mother, King Arthur Le Fay and Queen Morgana Le Fay" Jareth said. I had to restrain myself from widening my eyes. Morgana Le Fay? Wow…  
"It is an honour to meet you, my Lord and Lady" I said, curtseying once again.  
"You are from The Aboveground, are you, my child?" The King said. I stood straight and looked at him.  
"Yes, my Lord" I replied.  
"Tell me, my child. If you beat the Labyrinth, then why are you back here?" The Queen asked.  
"Because, I felt that I did not belong in The Aboveground after my time in The Labyrinth, my Lady. I had trusted my closest friends, and they betrayed me. My Step Mother and my Father loved my Step Brother more than they loved me. I asked your Son for his help, and he agreed, my Lady" I replied truthfully. Jareth was beaming at me.  
"Tell me, Lady Sarah. Do you love our son as a Queen would love her King?" The King asked. I looked straight at the King.  
"Yes. I would do anything for your son, My Lord. I love him with all my heart, body and soul" I said. Queen Morgana smiled. She turned to Jareth.  
"Why don't you and Lady Sarah have the first dance, Jareth?" She asked. Both Jareth and King Arthur looked at her in shock.  
"What?" They asked in unison.  
"I said, why don't you and Lady Sarah have the first dance, Jareth?" The Queen repeated. Jareth looked at me, then back at his Mother.  
"Thank you, Mother. It would be an honour" He said, bowing.  
"Thank you, my Lady" I said, curtseying. Jareth then lead me down the steps to the centre of the ballroom. He held one hand out to me and placed the other on the small of my back. I placed one hand on his shoulder and the other fitted perfectly into his other hand. I heard the King clap his hands, and the song changed to the one that Jareth had sung to me that night he and I danced together for the first time. We began dancing, my body following his, gliding over the floor. We danced just like we did that night. Then Jareth began to sing.

"There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes

There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart

As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down  
Falling(As the world)  
Falling down  
Falling in love" He sang, looking down into my eyes.

"I'll paint you mornings of gold  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings  
Though we're strangers till now  
We're choosing the path between the stars  
I'll lay my love between the stars

As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down" Jareth continued to sing. He spun me around gently. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips.  
The song finished all too soon in my opinion. We stopped dancing, and Jareth kissed me again, then pulled away. The King and Queen then joined us. King Arthur tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to face him.  
"My Lord" I said, curtseying.  
"May I have this dance, Lady Sarah?" He asked. I looked at Jareth, then back at the King.  
"You may, my Lord" I said.  
"In that case, may I have this dance, Mother?" Jareth asked.  
"Yes you may, my son" Queen Morgana replied. King Arthur and I stood in position, one hand holding mine, the other on my waist. One of my hands on his shoulder, the other in his hand. Jareth and his Mother were doing the same. Music began to play. It was a waltz. We then began dancing. I followed the King.  
"You really must tell the Queen and I of your time in the Labyrinth. Neither myself or the Queen has been in it" King Arthur said. I smiled.  
"I shall, my Lord. Perhaps if Jareth and I ever visit. Do you and Queen Morgana reside within the walls of the Labyrinth?" I asked.  
"No, we do not. We reside in the Land of the Fae. It would be excellent if you and Jareth could visit sometime" King Arthur said. I smiled.  
"Then I shall talk to Jareth about it and we will send word to you arranging a visit" I said.

Jareth P.O.V 

I watched Sarah dancing with my Father as I danced with my Mother. Sarah was having a hard time not giggling uncontrollably. I could see it on her face. I wondered what Father was telling her.  
"You truly love her, don't you Jareth?" My Mother asked. I looked down at her.  
"Yes, I do, Mother" I said, feeling a warmth fill my heart, the same warmth that fills my heart every time I think of Sarah.  
"She is mortal, Jareth" My Mother said. I sighed.  
"I am well aware of that, Mother. But I also know that as soon as we marry, she will be bound to me and become immortal like myself" I said.  
"So you fully intend to take her as your Queen?" My Mother asked. I smiled.  
"I love her, Mother. I have done since the day I first laid eyes on her reciting lines from her favourite book in the park. I lost her once, I refuse to lose her again. Besides, you heard what she said. She loves me, too" I said.  
The music stopped and we broke away. I bowed and my Mother curtseyed. I looked over at Sarah, then back at my Mother.  
"Go on, then" She said with a smile on her face. I smiled at her, then walked over to Sarah. I took her by one of her hands. She turned to me, beaming.  
"Have fun dancing with my Father?" I asked. She giggled.  
"Yes. Your Father told me the most interesting stories of your childhood" She said, trying not to burst into laughter. I glared at my Father, who just grinned.

Normal P.O.V 

The ball continued. The whole night I danced with Jareth. He was a fantastic dancer.  
But soon, it was time for people to return to their own castles. Jareths' parents were staying with us for the night.  
I laid on Jareths' bed in his arms, my head resting on his chest.  
"I had fun tonight" I said, looking up at Jareth. He looked down at me.  
"I'm glad you did, Precious. I think it's safe to say that you impressed my parents" He said, reaching up with one of his hands to stroke my cheek. I smiled and sighed happily.  
"Jareth?" I asked.  
"Yes, Precious?" He replied.  
"If you and I were to get married, would it be forever? I mean, I'm human. I'm not going to live forever" I said, sitting up. Jareth sat up, too.  
"Don't worry, Precious. Ever since marrying mortals became more common, they… changed a few things. As soon as a Fae marries a human, the human essentially becomes immortal and lives for as long as their spouse does, which could be for all eternity, because Fae never die unless they are killed" He said. I smiled.  
"Immortality isn't so bad when you've got someone to stay by your side for all of eternity" I said. Jareth leaned forwards and pressed his lips against mine gently. He pulled away, his face still _very_ close to mine.  
"Was that a proposal, Precious?" He asked huskily. I felt a heat rise in my cheeks.  
"Uhm, I…" I began, unable to continue. Jareth smiled.  
"Let me make it easier for you" He whispered. He slid off the bed, taking me with him into a standing position. He turned to face me, then got down on one knee. My eyes flared.  
Oh My Good Goddess.  
"Sarah Williams, will you do the honours of becoming my Queen for all eternity? Will you marry me?" He asked. He conjured a gold claddagh ring. On the heart, the same symbol that I wore around my neck was carved.  
"Yes. Yes I will" I said, smiling brightly.  
Jareth stood and slid the ring onto the fourth finger of my right hand, the heart facing towards me, something that was an age old Irish tradition. He pulled me into his arms, leaned down and kissed me ever so softly. My heart was pounding happily in my chest. He pulled away, resting his forehead on mine.  
"I love you, Sarah Williams" He whispered, his voice hoarse. I smiled.  
"I love you too, Jareth Le Fay. I love you too" I whispered back.

A/N: Well, that was soppier than I expected.  
*Hears a sniffling behind her. Turns to see Jareth standing behind her with tears in his eyes.  
**OwlAndCat: Are you crying, Jareth?  
Jareth: *sniffles* Yes. That was such a beautiful chapter.  
OwlAndCat: *Pulls the sobbing Jareth into her arms* Who knew the Goblin King would be such an emotional guy? It's adorable, really. *Turns to audience* Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go and calm down a rather hysterical Goblin King. Enjoy the update. Please R&R! *dissapears in a cloud of glitter***


	4. Meetings and Callings

Gah. I am so sorry I havn't updated in an absolute age, guys! I got a seriosu case of writers block, but I've made it up to by making this chapter longer than my last 3. Not by much, but definately longer.  
Enjoy!

Take me back  
To  
The Labyrinth****

Chp 4: Meetings and callings

The next day, Jareth and I announced our engagement to Jareths' parents. They were ecstatic. As soon as we'd gotten over that, Jareth and I were standing in a shower together, just letting the water run over us.  
"We will have to tell your parents, Sarah" Jareth said. I looked at him in disbelief.  
"You are kidding, right?" I asked.  
"I'm afraid not, precious. We have to tell them" He said.  
"But Jareth, when they realise how old you are in human years, they'll never allow it. They'll accuse you of allsorts" I said. Jareth enfolded me in his arms and looked down at me.  
"Then let them. I don't care, Sarah. I love you" He said. He leaned down and kissed me, letting his hands run over my body just as the water did. He broke the kiss and placed butterfly kisses down along my jaw and down to my neck. I let out a small moan as his kisses made my skin break out in goose bumps. He broke away and slanted his mouth across mine once again. His hands ran down my back and over my behind. I heard a groan emit from the back of his throat. I shivered in delight at the feel of his hands exploring my body. Slowly and somewhat reluctantly, we pulled apart.  
"Mo chridhe, mo anam cara…" Jareth whispered, his lips lingering on the corner of my mouth. He'd called me his heart, his soul mate.  
"Tá cion agam ort" I whispered back. I felt his smile spread across my skin, before his lips met mine once again. He pulled away.  
"I love you, too" He whispered back.  
"Come on, Precious. Lets get ready to go Aboveground" He said. I moaned.  
"Fiiiiine" I said.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I got dressed into a pair of jeans, a peasant shirt, black boots and a waistcoat over my shirt. After much convincing, I got Jareth to wear a pair of jeans and a relatively normal-looking button down shirt. On his feet, a pair of sneakers.  
"How come you get to wear boots?" He moaned. I grinned.  
"Because one, my parents are used to me wearing this type of clothing and two, only men who are Gay wear these kind of boots Aboveground. Oh, and nobody has that hair or those eyebrows Aboveground. Not even David Bowie does anymore" I said. I turned to look at myself in the mirror.  
"Okay. So, would something like this suffice?" I heard Jareth ask. I turned around to look, and stopped dead. He'd transformed his hair so it was short. His eyebrows were normal and he had a goatee.  
"That's perfect" I said, smiling. I gently grabbed him by the collar of his shirt with both hands and pulled him down for a kiss. I heard a groan emit from the back of his throat as his arms wrapped around my back, holding me closer. I moaned in protest when he pulled away, but soon realised that we were Aboveground, in the park. We released each other. Jareth took my hand in his and we laced fingers.  
"Lead the way, my Lady" He said, smiling. I giggled. We walked out of the park and through the streets. We finally arrived at my house.  
"Moment of truth" I said as we walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. I looked at Jareth, who gave me a reassuring smile. The door opened and stood before us was Irene.  
"Sarah. What are you doing back here? And who is this?" She asked.  
"I think it would be best if you let us in before I tell you. I want Dad and Toby to hear this" I said. Irene sniffed, before stepping aside and letting us inside. We walked through to the living room. Jareth and I sat on a sofa.  
"Robert! Toby!" Irene called. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and my Dad appeared, with Toby in his arms.  
"Sawah!" Toby cried, scrambling out of my Dads' arms. He ran over to me and jumped on my lap, hugging me. I laughed.  
"Hey, Squirt" I said. He pulled away and gave Jareth the once over.  
"Sawah? Who's he?" He asked.  
"This is Jareth, Toby. He's a very close friend of mine" I said. Jareth took one of Tobys' hands in his own.  
"It's very nice to meet you, young Tobias. I've heard so much about you from your sister" He said, letting go of Tobys' hand. Jareth stood to greet my Dad. They shook hands.  
"Dad, this is Jareth. Jareth, this is my Dad, Robert. And you've already met Irene" I said.  
"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Williams" Jareth said.  
"Same to you, Jareth" My Dad replied. Jareth turned to Irene. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips.  
"Pleasure to meet you, Irene" He said. A blush crept up Irenes' face as Jareth let her hand go. Jareth sat beside me again.  
"So, I'll ask again, Sarah. What are you doing back here?" Irene asked as her and Dad sat down on the other sofa. I looked at Jareth, then back at Dad and Irene.  
"Well, Jareth and I have been together for a while and-" I said, but was cut off by Dad.  
"How long?" He asked.  
"A year" Jareth replied.  
"So, this is the person you left home for?" Irene asked. I glared at her.  
"Yes. As I was saying, Jareth and I have been together for a while and, well, we've got some news" I said. Jareth took my hand in his.  
"Oh good Lord. You're pregnant, aren't you?" Dad asked. I looked at him, my eyes wide.  
"What? No! That's not it" I said, blushing.  
"What your daughter is saying is that, last night, I proposed to her, and she said yes" Jareth said.  
"We're getting married" I said. My Dads' face broke into a smile.  
"That's wonderful news" He said, standing up. I stood up also, detaching Toby. Dad pulled me into a hug then let me go. Irene stood and I rather reluctantly hugged her. Jareth stood and shook hands with my Dad.  
"So, when is the wedding?" Irene asked once we'd broken the embrace. Jareth and I looked at one another.  
"Well, we were thinking sometime in the Summer" I said, looking back at Irene.  
"June 21st. It's the longest day of the year" Jareth said. I walked over to him. He took my hand in his and we laced fingers.  
"That sounds wonderful. Where will it be?" Dad asked.  
"Well, my family has a rather large… estate. I was thinking we could get married in the gardens. Decorate them and hold a ball afterwards" Jareth said whilst looking at me. I smiled.  
"That sounds perfect" I said.  
"How about you two stay for dinner and we can get to know you a bit better, Jareth?" Irene asked.  
"Uhm, just as long as there's no iron in my food, I'd love to" Jareth said. I looked at him.  
"Iron?" Dad asked. I looked at him.  
"Jareth is allergic to iron. And salt. Iron or salt in large amounts could trigger an allergic reaction which could kill him. Small amounts make him very ill" I said.  
"Oh, well, you'll have to help me with dinner then, Sarah" Irene said.  
"Sure" I replied.  
"You boys sit down and relax while we try to find something to make for dinner" She said. I turned to Jareth.  
"I'll be back soon" I said, leaning up and kissing him on the lips. I pulled away. Jareth was smiling.  
"Okay" He said. I then followed Irene into the kitchen.  
"Well? What do you think of him?" I asked.  
"I don't know, Sarah. How old is he? He looks a little too old for you" Irene said. I sighed.  
"He's 24" I replied.  
_'Did you hear that, Jareth? The age I gave you in human years?'_ I asked Jareth in my mind.  
_'Loud and clear, Precious'_ He replied. I smiled.  
"18, though. I suppose, your Mother and your Father married pretty early on, so I can't really judge you" Irene said. I just smiled.  
"So, no iron or salt for Jareth. This is going to be fun. What food has iron in it?" She asked.  
"Red meat, organ meat, anything green and leafy…." I said.  
"Ugh. Okay. Uhm…. Omelette?" Irene asked.  
"I'll go ask" I said, turning and walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. Jareth, my Dad and Toby all looked up.  
"Who fancies an omelette?" I asked.  
"I'd love an omelette" Jareth said.  
"Me too, Sarah" Dad said.  
"What about you, Squirt?" I asked Toby.  
"Yes please" He said. I smiled, then went back into the kitchen.  
"All for an omelette" I said to Irene. She smiled, then set about making a 4 egg omelette. I pulled out forks, knives and table mats, then went about setting the table. Once that was done, I sauntered back through to the living room, where Jareth was getting bombarded by questions. I plopped myself down beside Jareth and snuggled up to him.  
"What do you work as, Jareth?" My Dad asked. I looked at Jareth.  
"My Father ran an orphanage, Mr. Williams. When he retired, I took over. Unwanted children are brought to me, and I provide them a place to live until I can find them a suitable family. We do not discriminate as to who can adopt a child. As long as the family are suitable, the child can leave with them" Jareth explained. My Dad looked impressed.  
"You don't sound like you're from around here" My Dad said. Jareth grinned.  
"I originally come from England, Mr. Williams" He replied. I leaned up and whispered in his ear:  
"Don't you mean under it?" I asked, loud enough for only him to hear. Jareth chuckled. I pulled away and rested my head against his shoulder.  
"Dinner!" Irene called. We all stood and made our way to the dinner table. Dad sat at the head of the table. He had Toby sit next to Jareth and Irene sitting next to me. We tucked into our omelettes.  
"This omelette is fantastic, Mrs. Williams" Jareth said. I nearly choked from trying not to giggle. Instead, I kicked Jareth under the table. He looked at me and winked.  
"Did I mention that Jareth sings?" I said. Jareth looked at me, his eyes wide. I grinned. Revenge.  
"No, you didn't. You sing, Jareth?" My Dad asked. Jareth swallowed his mouth full of egg and glared at me.  
"Yes, I do, Mr. Williams. Someone has to sing the children in the orphanage to sleep" He said.  
"He has a fantastic voice, too. Sounds a little like David Bowie" I said. If looks could kill, I'd probably be dead ten times over.  
"Really?" Irene asked, smiling. Irene was a big fan of David Bowie.  
"So I've been told" Jareth said. I stifled a giggle and focused back on my omelette.  
_'I am so getting you back for that later, Precious'_ Jareths' voice said in my head. I looked up at him.  
_'I would love to see you try, Goblin King'_ I challenged. Jareth smirked.  
_'Getting braver are we, Precious?'_ He asked. I smiled.  
_'Damn straight I am'_ I said. Jareth gave an amused "Eh-hem".

Time flew by and soon, Jareth and I had to return home. He pulled me aside.  
"If you wish, Precious, you can wish yourself and Toby away to my castle" He said. I looked at him wide-eyed.  
"But, won't we turn into Goblins?" I asked. Jareth chuckled.  
"No, Precious. That was never the case" He said. I glowered up at him.  
"So, if I had lost, Toby wouldn't have been turned into a Goblin?" I asked. Jareth nodded.  
"You jerk! You made me think he'd be turned into a Goblin!" I hissed. Jareth scowled.  
"I did no such thing, Sarah. You lead yourself to believe that. I had no part in what your imagination conjured up" He snarled. I looked down, letting out a sigh.  
"I'm sorry, Jareth" I said. His gloved hand gently grabbed a hold of my chin and lifted my face up to his.  
"I forgive you, Precious" He said, leaning down and pressing his lips against mine. He pulled away, then we walked back into the living room.  
"Well, we're heading home. We'll send out invitations to our wedding nearer the time" I said. My Dad held out his hand for Jareth to take, which he did.  
"It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Williams" Jareth said.  
"Please Jareth, call me Robert" My Dad said. I looked at him, wide-eyed. No-one gets to call him Robert, save Irene and his friends.  
"Of course, Robert" Jareth said. He released his grip from my Dads' hand and took Irenes' hand in his own.  
"It was equally a pleasure to meet you too, Mrs. Williams" He said, bringing her hand to his lips.  
"Please, call me Irene" She said, blushing. Jareth smiled and released her hand. Holy Hell, Jareth must have made one heck of an impression. I hugged my Dad and Irene.  
"Look after my daughter, Jareth" My Dad said.  
"Of course" Jareth said, looking at me. We then left the house after that.  
"I will return to the castle. You transform into your cat form and go into Tobys' room. Make sure you're holding him when you wish yourself away, and instead of saying "me", say "us", that way, you will both disappear and arrive at the castle" Jareth explained. I nodded. He leaned down and kissed me, before pulling away and disappearing. When he was gone, I transformed into my cat form. I padded around the back of the house and jumped into the tree. I looked into Tobys' room. Success. The balcony doors were open. I crouched back, then sprung from the tree, landing on the balcony rather ungracefully. I meowed in complaint, then got up and shook myself. I transformed back into my human form once I was sure nobody but me and Toby were in the room. I walked over to his crib.  
"Hey, squirt. I've come to take you back to the Goblin Castle, just like I promised" I whispered, picking him up gently out of his crib. I held him close to me, balancing him on my hip. I closed my eyes and thought of Jareth.  
"I wish the Goblins would come and take us both away, right now" I said. The air around us shimmered, the atmosphere changing. I felt like I'd been lifted up, then set down again.  
"Welcome home, Precious" Came a familiar voice. I opened my eyes. Jareth lounged on his throne. In one fluid movement, he was off the throne and walking towards us. He looked down at Toby, who was now awake.  
"Welcome to the Castle beyond the Goblin City, young Tobias. I am the Goblin King, Jareth. We've met before" Jareth said.  
"Wiff Sawah?" Toby asked.  
"Yes, Toby. I promised I'd take you to live with me and Jareth, and here we are" I said, smiling down at my younger brother.  
Now, Toby could grow up believing in whatever he wanted to without Irene suffocating his beliefs.

Well, there's your update.  
*Jareth appears behind the author, wrapping his arms around her waist, making her squeal*  
**OwlandCat: Jareth! Don't sneak up on me like that!  
Jareth: Sorry, my Love. I was just going to ask you when you're going to write our story.  
OwlandCat: *sighs* When I'm done with this one Jareth. Give me some time.  
*OwlandCat turns to the audience* See what I have to put up with? I'll update soon, I promise.**


End file.
